


Numb

by methylene (Glommus)



Series: Thoughts after Pacific Rim: Uprising [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Im upset and raleigh wasnt in the movie so, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glommus/pseuds/methylene
Summary: They're not okay.





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write out what things might have been like if Raleigh was there.  
> Spoilers for Pacific Rim: Uprising.

Raleigh watched from the control room. Watched as the helicopter spiraled, watched as Gipsy Avenger dove to catch it, and watched as it only just scraped one of the chopper blades. Watched as the helicopter crashed into the ground. Watched as it went up in flames. Watched as Mako, his Mako, went up with it. Watched through Lambert's eye-cam as Gipsy fell to its knees, watched through his eyes as Pentecost ripped the pons from his head and tore out of the Jaeger. Watched as he ran to the crash site. Watched as he fell to his knees.  
Raleigh didn't even notice he'd done exactly the same thing Jake had until he felt hands on his arms, steadying him. He didn't realize the broken sobbing sound filling the room was emanating from his own mouth. He didn't even feel it as the Marshal held out a hand to pull him up, didn't feel Hermann place a comforting hand on his shoulder as he was led from the room.  
Raleigh didn't notice, hours later, that the door to his quarters was opening until the form of Jake Pentecost was stood before him from where he was lying on the bed. Raleigh moved with a start, eyes wide as he sat up in his bed.  
Jake wasn't looking at him. He wasn't looking at anything, eyes glazed over as he stared at nothing.  
Raleigh wasn't even aware he was moving to a standing position until he was already there, standing in front of Jake and pulling him into a hug. A small, broken sound filled his ears, though Raleigh wasn't sure if it had come from him or Jake.  
Raleigh didn't really notice how long they stood there, needing contact with someone that understood. Someone in this place that was actually familiar, someone that could feel exactly what they were feeling.  
Raleigh didn't even know he had something to say until he was already saying it.  
"I'm so sorry, brother."


End file.
